I've Only Ever Known You
by Eternal Fauna
Summary: What if after the Uprising, Robert and Maryse weren't aloud to bring Alec with them, what if instead he went to live with Jonathon Christopher and Michael Wayland?
1. Chapter 1

Note: In this story, Jonathon Christopher is Jace; halfway through it changes to Jace so I apologize if that is confusing.

!

 **I've Only Ever Known You**

"The Council has decided, you are to be freed of all crimes, but you must live in the New York Institute for now on. Also, and this is against my vote, but your son is to stay here and live with Michael Wayland." Jia Penthollow said sadly, looking at the small black haired baby in Maryse Lightwood's arms.

Maryse looked outraged. "You're taking my baby away from me?!" she asked.

"It was not my choice. The council felt that, as a baby he shouldn't be punished for his parents' crimes." Jia said.

Robert sighed. "So, it is already decided. And we have no say in this?" Robert asked.

"I'm sorry. But I am the one that suggested Michael; after all, he is your Parabatai. Before my suggestion, Alexander was going to live in the orphanage." Jia said.

Robert looked down and said nothing while Maryse looked at their two year old son.

"Someday sweetie, we will see each other again." Maryse said and hugged him before handing him over to Jia.

Jia frowned as she watched the scene and watched as Maryse and Robert packed and left Idris.

She held the baby tightly as she wrote a fire message to Michael Wayland, telling him about the decision the Clave and Council had made regarding Alec. A few minutes later she got a reply from Michael. "It's fine if I take him in, my son would love it. We're living in my country home off the coast of Wales."

Jia nodded and headed through a portal with the baby in her arms. When she got there Michael was waiting outside for her, he smiled as she approached and he took the crying baby from her.

"So, are planning on having him stay a Lightwood even if he's living here, or is he now a Wayland?" Jia asked.

"It would be too confusing if he was still called Alexander Lightwood, so I'll be changing his name." Michael said.

"Alexander Gideon Wayland, very well. " Jia said looking down. Michael smiled and waved goodbye to the woman before going inside his house.

!

Michael walked over to a playpen that had two other boys Alec's age in it. Alexander, meet Jonathon and Jonathon Christopher." Michael said before putting Alec into the play pen with the other two boys. Alec stopped crying as he looked at the other boys. Jonathon had light blond hair and black eyes and Jonathon Christopher had blond hair, gold eyes and gold skin. Michael looked at them before leaving the room, heading down into the basement.

!

Eventually the three grew used to each other. When they were 5, they sat at the small dining room table eating breakfast; Michael came up to them later holding three small baby falcons.

"I want you boys to raise these birds." Michael said and gave each boy a bird.

All of them smiled and went outside with their birds. Jonathon had named his Reaper and had begun to train it. Alec had named his Talon and had sat on the grass with the bird petting its soft body and feeding it bird seeds. And Jonathon Christopher had named his falcon Castle and had given it bird food.

When the birds had become adults Michael had watched them. Reaper had flown threw the woods near the house and had come back with a large dead rabbit. Michael nodded in acceptance.

Talon was next; it flew high in the air, did a flip and landed on Alec's shoulder nuzzling the boy's neck lovingly. Michael frowned and shook his head.

Finally Castle was up. It flew around the house flying around trees before it landed on Jonathon Christopher's arm. Michael walked over to Alec and Jonathon Christopher; he looked down at each bird in disgust and grabbed Alec's bird.

"The point of this was to teach you. By turning these birds into pets you broke them." Michael broke Talon's neck and threw the dead bird at Alec before grabbing Jonathon Christopher's bird. Like with Alec's falcon, Michael broke Castle's neck and threw it back at Jonathon Christopher.

Alec looked at his dead falcon teary-eyed while Jonathon Christopher stared at his in shock.

"Now get inside, all of you." Michael said with a sigh.

!

As they grew, Michael would give them tasks, for Alec and Jonathon Christopher it was to go to the store and pick up groceries, for Jonathon it was to cook and clean. The boys were now 8 and based on where they grew up, they had slight accents as they spoke.

"We are having pot roast." Alec said as he read the grocery list. Jonathon Christopher nodded as the two boys entered the store.

"Here let me see the list." Jonathon Christopher said looking over Alec's shoulder.

"Okay, I'll do top half, you do bottom?" Alec suggested as he memorized the list.

Jonathon Christopher nodded and the two went off in different directions. Alec got baby carrots, pineapple slices and baby red potatoes, while Jonathon Christopher got the roast and butter. When they met up with each other, they were at the check stand. The cashier smiled at them as she put the food in a paper bag. They handed her the money they had and left the store, heading back to their home.

Jonathon scowled as he cooked and convinced Alec to do it for him. Alec read the recipe and began to cook. He had just put it in the Crockpot when Michael came up the stairs. Jonathon quickly pushed Alec out of the way and made it seem like he had been the one cooking the whole time.

"Smells good Jonathon." Michael commented and left the house.

"But I_" Alec started. Jonathon glared at the black haired boy but Michael was already long gone.

Jonathon set the timer and turned to Alec. "We're going to play a game." Jonathon said darkly.

Alec backed away from Jonathon. "No, I don't want to play!" Alec said looking scared.

"Too bad, because you are anyway." Jonathon said and put a blindfold on Alec. He led Alec through the woods to the deepest part and backed away quickly. Once he was far enough away,

"You can remove your blindfold now." Jonathon called out. Alec did and looked around his eyes wide with fear and worry.

It was dark and Jonathon Christopher, Jonathon, and Michael were all eating dinner. "Where's your brother?" Michael asked noticing that Alec wasn't eating with them. Jonathon said nothing while Jonathon Christopher glared at him.

"In the woods somewhere. Jonathon thought it would be funny to take him out there." Jonathon Christopher said.

Michael glared at both of them. "Both of you go out there and look for your brother." Michael said sternly.

"Both?! Why?" Jonathon Christopher asked.

"Because no matter the situation you should never rat on your family. As for you Jonathon, you should never blindfold your family and leave them defenceless in the woods." Michael said looking at Jonathon.

Jonathon flinched and stared at his father. "How did you know I blindfolded him?" Jonathon asked.

"Because you are smart, you would want to make it so he had a harder time finding his way back, and because I saw you lead him out with a blindfold on." Michael said. Jonathon sighed and got out of his chair with Jonathon Christopher already at the door.

"Oh right, take this, it'll make it easier to find him." Michael said handing Jonathon Christopher a witchlight. Jonathon Christopher nodded and he and Jonathon ran out.

They were walking through the dark woods together, Jonathon Christopher was waving the witchlight around and they came across a clearing. "I led him here and waited until he could not follow me before I had him remove his blindfold." Jonathon said looking like he wanted to be anywhere but here. Jonathon Christopher looked around.

"This way." Jonathon Christopher said pointing east.

Jonathon huffed but followed. They ended up in a second clearing and found Alec curled up crying on the ground, his jeans were ripped and his left knee was scrapped and dirty. Jonathon Christopher walked over to Alec and bent next to the boy.

"It's okay Alec, I'm here now." Jonathon Christopher said softly.

Alec lifted his head up and wiped his eyes on his sleeves. "A demon chased me, I ran to get away from it and fell into a big hole. Once it was gone I climbed out and ran here." Alec said holding Jonathon Christopher's arm tightly.

"If the demon is still around we should go." Jonathon said looking around.

Alec jumped and shook at the sound of Jonathon's voice.

"Your right." Jonathon Christopher said looking at Jonathon before focusing on Alec. "Are you hurt?"

Alec frowned and stood up testing both of his legs. "No, I'm fine." Alec said smiling at Jonathon Christopher.

"Good, then let's go." Jonathon Christopher said grabbing the boy's hand and dragging him out of the clearing. "Hey, Alexander." Jonathon said.

"What?" Alec answered with a frown.

"What did this demon look like?"

Alec looked up in thought. "Like a really big spider." Alec said.

"Should we tell father about this?" Jonathon Christopher asked.

"If we see it while we head back, we will, but other than that no." Jonathon said.

They walked the rest of the way in silence when a large spider-like demon appeared. "Was that the demon?" Jonathon asked staring at the demon.

Alec nodded; his eyes were large ad full of fear. "Yeah." He said his voice small.

"Uh, let's go." Jonathon Christopher said and the three broke off into a sprint.

They were panting and red faced when they got back to the house. Michael looked at them with a quirked brow as they entered.

"D-Demon…" Jonathon Christopher panted his hands on his knees.

"It…chased me first…then came back…" Alec said sounding out of breath.

"Looked…like giant spider thing…" Jonathon said he had recovered the fastest.

Michael frowned and stood up. "Alexander, please follow me." He said walking to the basement. Alec turned to his brothers. Both gestured for him to follow though Jonathon looked annoyed.

Alec walked into the basement and saw Michael holding a large syringe filled with a silver liquid. "Come here son." Michael said. Alec gulped but walked over. Michael rolled Alec's sleeve up and held it steady as he injected the silver liquid. Alec bit his lip before he collapsed into Michael. The liquid burned and had felt cold at the same time.

"You'll be stronger Alexander. With the blood of the fey mixed with the blood of the warlock, you'll be strong." Michael said and rolled Alec's sleeve back down before carrying him back up the stairs.

!

The three boys were now 10, and had been practicing fighting. Everyday after practice, Alec was told to come down to the basement. At first the liquid was agonizing, but now Alec was used to it. The liquid had lightened Alec's eyes as well as his hair. Thanks to the daily doses of faerie blood Alec was given, Alec had become faster, incredibly so that when he practiced firing a bow it looked like a blur and then you'd see the arrow sticking into the target.

Jonathon had become skilled as well, when he practiced with a sword the tree he practiced on would end up with a large deep gash into the bark.

Jonathon Christopher on the other hand had become quiet dexterous. They would play hide and seek in the woods and Jonathon Christopher would climb to the very top of the tree and wait, or if he was seeking, he would climb and jump from tree to tree and land like a cat next to them.

!

A year later, Alec and Jonathon Christopher had been sent to get groceries, when they came back their house was engulfed in flames. They threw their groceries down and ran in, trying to find their brother and father.

"Dad…" Alec yelled before he had begun to cough the smoke was affecting his lungs. Alec couldn't see around him, the roof was about to crumble above him when Jonathon Christopher ran to him and pulled him out.

They were both cough and covered in burns.

"Did you find either of them?" Alec asked his coughing getting worse by the minute.

"No, you?" Jonathon Christopher responded with.

Alec shook his head. "No." Alec said.

"Come on, we should go find help." Jonathon Christopher said dragging his brother away from the burning house.

They wandered for a while, Jonathon Christopher's coughing had finally stopped but Alec was still having difficulty breathing. As they passed people on the street people would whisper. Finally they reached a large building that looked like an old Catholic church. They walked in and a young woman ran over to them. She took them into an infirmary and sat them down on an all white bed.

Alec rested his head on Jonathon Christopher's shoulder while Jonathon Christopher spoke. "Our house was on fire, our father was in it." Jonathon Christopher said. Their father had told them that if they ever found other Shadowhunters or found themselves in an Institute to say they never had a brother, something about how Jonathon was said to be dead.

"Who was your father?" the woman asked while she went to Alec's aid next.

"Michael Wayland." Jonathon Christopher said simply and watched as Alec winced his eyebrows furrowed as the stele touched his soft pale skin. The woman looked to Jonathon Christopher.

"He's really sensitive to steles, it's okay though." Jonathon Christopher said. The woman nodded and finished drawing the Iratze.

"I'm going to contact the Clave; you two should get some rest." She said softly and left the room. Jonathon Christopher moved away from his brother and laid him on the bed before moving to the bed next to him.

!

The woman went to the office and wrote a fire message. "To Jia Penthollow,

Michael Wayland's sons have come here. They were covered in burns and had smoke in their lungs. They say their house was on fire with their father inside.

From Melissa Heartfire."

She sent it and frowned, the boys looked so sweet, she hoped they'd be alright.

!

Jia was drinking coffee in her house when the fire message came to her. She read it and gasped. She ran out of her house and through a portal, hurrying to the Wales Institute.

When she got there she ran in and Melissa Heartfire stood waiting, her long brown hair was in a braid and she was looking at Jia with concern. "Where are they?" Jia asked.

"In the Infirmary." Melissa answered and followed Jia in.

!

Jia gasped as she looked at the both of them. They were asleep, and though she didn't know Jonathon Christopher that well she knew Alec, and saw how light brown his hair had become. As if they were aware Jia had been looking at them, both boys woke up and looked at her. Jonathon Christopher blinked gold eyes at her, while Alec rubbed his light blue ones.

Jia cleared her throat. "Hello, my name is Jia Penthollow, I am a part of the council, how are you feeling?" she asked then mentally slapped herself, of course they wouldn't be feeling well, they had been in a house fire that had killed their father.

"Are you going to separate us?" Alec asked.

Jia looked taken aback. "No, by the angel- why would you think that?" she asked.

"Because our dad said that if something happened to him, the council would come and separate us." Jonathon Christopher said moving to Alec's bed as if to block him from her view.

"I promise to keep you two together, but can you come back to Idris with me? I need to arrange a few things there." Jia said softly.

Alec and Jonathon Christopher looked at each other. "As long as you give us new clothes, these are covered in rubble and soot." Jonathon Christopher said looking at his jacket sadly.

Jia nodded. "There's a clothing store in Idris, you two can go there and pick out whatever you want." Jia said.

"Then we'll go there with you." Jonathon Christopher said and he and Alec followed her through a portal.

!

Jia had brought them to the clothing store first and after talking to the owner, she had managed to get them clothes without paying. Jonathon Christopher got a couple leather jackets, a few thin v-neck shirts, and couple pair of jeans. Once he had his clothes Jonathon Christopher went over and helped Alec. Jonathon Christopher had chosen thin t-shirts, a couple pair jeans, and a lightweight black hooded jacket for Alec. They left the store and headed to Jia's house.

Jia had them sit on her couch while she went to her office and contacted a few council members. They had come over and ignored the boys while they talked to Jia.

"Michael Wayland has died?" one of them asked.

"And those children out there, those are his kids?" another asked.

"I thought he only had one son." the third member that had come over had said.

Jia sighed. "Yes Michael Wayland is dead. And he did have only one son, but the other is Alexander Lightwood." Jia said.

The members all begun to murmur amongst themselves. "Oh, now I remember, we had him live with Michael when he was a baby because his parents were part of the Uprising." One of the members said.

"Yes, and I was thinking, the Lightwoods had paid their debt, can we possibly send Alexander and Jonathon Christopher to live with them?" Jia asked.

"I don't see why not, I personally forgot about that decision." Another had said.

Jia sighed in relief. "Thank you." Jia said with a smile. The three members all mumbled their responses and left. Jia smiled happily and went out of the office as well, she was going to fire message Robert and Maryse, but she felt it would be better to surprise them. She went over to the boys.

"You guys are going to be staying with some really nice people." She said with a smile.

!

Alec blinked as he looked at the New York Institute. He and Jonathon Christopher went up and followed Jia in.

"Jia this is an unexpected surprise." Alec looked to Jonathon Christopher who shrugged as a tall black haired woman walked over to them.

"I know Maryse, but I wanted to surprise you with them." Jia said gesturing to the boys. Alec smiled shyly while Jonathon Christopher beamed at her.

"Is…that…that…" Maryse pointed to Alec before fainting alarming everyone.

"I wonder why she fainted." Alec said to Jonathon Christopher, they had been asked to wait outside while the adults talked.

"Who knows?" Jonathon Christopher suggested with a shrug. Alec frowned.

!

Maryse had woken up and had a look of shock on her face. "Was that…really Alexander?" she asked.

Jia nodded. "Yes, but remember, he lived with Michael all his life, he grew up in Wales, he doesn't know you." Jia said softly.

"That boy with him, is that Michael's son?" Robert asked.

"Yes, Jonathon Christopher Wayland." Jia said.

"My son…why did he look so different?" Maryse asked, she had noticed before she fainted that Alec had light brown hair, and light blue eyes. His hair was still slightly curly, and with the lightness of his hair it looked really noticeable.

"I don't know, but it's your son. Do you want to meet him?" Jia asked and she never thought she would ever say those words.

"Yes. I'm ready." Maryse said holding the counter tightly. Robert was next to her his face grim and his arms crossed over his chest. Jia nodded and went to go get the boys.

!

Alec was experiencing total boredom; he had been walking in circles with Jonathon Christopher watching when Jia came back out. "Come meet your new family boys." She said.

Both boys shrugged and followed her in walking to where Maryse and Robert stood. "Hi, I'm Jonathon Christopher." Jonathon Christopher said extending his arm out. Robert shook it.

"I'm Alexander." Alec said and also held his hand out. Both boys had very noticeable accents.

"My name is Robert, this is my wife, Maryse." Robert said feeling strange for having explained that to his son.

"I'll leave you to get acquainted." Jia said and left.

"Would you two feel more comfortable if you had the last name Lightwood?" Maryse said looking at the two boys.

Both of them shook their heads. "No thank you, I like the name I have." Alec said politely.

"I like the name Wayland myself." Jonathon Christopher said with a smile.

Maryse looked down, she had hoped Alec would have at least accepted the offer.

Isabelle, who had come down to have her mother sing to her, stopped as she saw the boys.

"Who are they?" Isabelle asked pointing at them.

"Isabelle, meet your new brothers, Alec and Jace Wayland." Maryse said. Alec and Jonathon Christopher blinked at the nicknames but accepted them. Isabelle walked closer to them and looked them over.

"I'm Isabelle, are you two brothers? Because you two don't look alike." Isabelle said. Again Alec and Jace blinked.

"Yes?" Alec said his eyebrows had shot up in surprise.

"Ooh, British." Isabelle said winking at them. Maryse's mouth dropped while Robert shook his head and Jace laughed.

"This girl seems rather scary." Alec whispered to Jace.

"Might we trouble you into leading us to our rooms? We had a frightful night and wish to sleep as soon as possible." Jace said winking back at the girl. Isabelle squealed and grabbed their hands, leading them up the stairs quickly.

!

Things got calmer after Alec and Jace turned 12, Isabelle had begun to see them as family and they were getting used to New York. Alec and Jace had gone through the Parabatai ceremony a week ago and were now sitting in the music room of the Institute.

Growing up, Michael had taught them how to play instruments. Jace was best at playing a piano and Alec found he was good at playing a guitar. Alec was playing a song with the guitar that was in the room but stopped as they both heard the Sanctuary doors open.

Alec put the guitar up and the two ran in to the Sanctuary to see who was in there. A young looking vampire was standing there wearing a tailored dark suit.

The vampire flashed his fangs as he saw the children. "Dios, please tell me I am not going to have to deal with children." The vampire muttered before looking at them carefully.

"We're not children, we're 12." Jace said glaring at the vampire.

"What are your names?" the vampire asked with a frown.

"I'm Alexander." Alec said halfway hiding behind Jace.

"And I'm Jace." Jace said.

"Boys! Go back to the library with Hodge." Both boys cringed as Maryse Lightwood entered and they ran off leaving Maryse with the vampire.

"We already learned all this though with dad." Alec said with a slight pout as he and Jace entered the library. Jace shrugged and the two boys went in the library anyway.

!

When Alec and Jace had turned 14 they went to Idris with their new family.

There they met Aline Penthollow.

"Hey Jace, shall we play hide and seek in the woods?" Alec asked looking at the woods in Idris.

"Hide and seek in the woods can I play?" Aline asked with a smile.

"Of course," Alec paused and blushed as his preteen voice cracked.

Jace grinned and finished for him. "We would love it if you joined." Jace said cursing under his breath as his voice cracked as well. The girls laughed and they all ran into the woods.

Alec was stuck counting. "…18, 19, 20!" he called and climbed up the trees, knowing Jace would be up there and spotted his brother looking around in one of the trees near him and wondered how painful it would be if he fell.

'Let's see, if I were to fall from this height, both legs would be broken and I would have back pain…' Alec thought and climbed back down, choosing to play it safe and climbed up the tree Jace was in.

"Found you." Alec said sitting next to Jace.

Jace swore but climbed down, with Alec right behind him.

Alec then ran a little further ahead and stopped as he spotted a shadow. Alec looked around thinking it was one of the girls and went over to the shadow.

"Hello Alexander, long time no see." Alec's jaw dropped as Jonathon stood by him.

"What are you doing here?" Alec hissed.

"I came to catch you up on your doses." Jonathon said holding a silver box. Alec gulped as Jonathon grabbed his arm forcefully and rolled up his sleeve, sticking the large needle filled with silver liquid into Alec's arms.

Alec felt his body go numb as another injection was made and another until three years worth of liquid was in Alec and then Jonathon rolled down Alec's sleeve and lowered the boy to the ground. The liquid had made Alec's hair a little lighter, his eyes lighter as well. And the tips of Alec's ears had tiny cute little points now.

"How interesting." Jonathon said and vanished into the shadows.

!

Jace was beginning to worry for his brother, Isabelle and Aline had given up after a half hour and still no Alec.

"You two stay here, I'm going to look for him." Jace said and ran to the area he saw Alec run in. He looked around and saw Alec walk toward him.

"Your hair looks lighter somehow." Jace commented.

"Let's just go home, I have a really bad headache." Alec said gripping his head.

Jace nodded but felt concern for his brother, he wasn't sure if it was the fact that Alec looked like he had light, light brown hair, or the fact that it looked like Alec's eyes were a pastel blue color.

That night, while they were all asleep, Alec felt like he was on fire and Alec had the strangest dreams.

!

Alec and Jace were now 17 and Maryse and Robert had to go to Idris and had taken Max Lightwood with them.

"Hey boys, there's a changeling demon in Pandemon." Isabelle said with a smile. Alec and Jace smiled as well and got ready.

!

So, basically it's an Alternate story where Alec has lived with Jace his whole life and Alec doesn't know he's Isabelle's brother, or that he is not the same age as Jace. Also if it's confusing at all please tell me and I'll try and explain it to you.

And also if you are confused about Michael Wayland's role as well as Jonathon's role, it's simple: Michael Wayland is actually Valentine and Jonathon is his son.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I thank those that took the time to read this story. Also, I apologize for the changing of Alec's hair color, I just figured if he has faerie/ warlock blood getting injected into his body there are going to be some alterations to his looks.

Chapter: 2

Pandemon was packed. Jace had been following the changeling demon while Alec followed him.

"Alexander…"

Alec turned and looked around and saw Jonathon standing by the bathrooms pointing to the male's bathroom before walking in. Alec turned to his brother and Isabelle and walked to the bathroom, wondering why he kept on seeing their supposedly dead brother.

The bathroom was empty save for Jonathon and himself. Alec frowned and stayed close to the door afraid of what his brother would do to him. "You've been a naughty boy." Jonathon said with a smirk. Alec frowned.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You haven't been taking your doses in the past three years. Though maybe that's for the best…" Jonathon said eying Alec's hair and the slight points on Alec's ears.

Alec sighed in relief, he hated how the injections made him feel afterward.

"Never mind, I changed my mind, funny how that works, isn't it?" Jonathon said grabbing Alec's arm and putting the large needle into it. He did this twice and then held Alec tightly as the liquid took affect.

This time Alec's hair stayed unaffected but his eyes became lighter and bluer and the points had gotten larger. Jonathon fixed Alec's hair, making it so it covered his ears and waited until Alec was able to stand and walk before he slipped away into the darkness.

Alec shook his head as he walked out of the bathroom and felt like the lights were brighter and the music was louder. He saw a girl with bright red hair run away from the area he had last seen Jace in and walked over feeling lightheaded over the sensations of the club and from the sliver liquid in his blood.

!

Jace sighed, Alec hadn't been with them when they had fought the demon. He looked around the club and spotted Alec walking toward them holding his head.

"You okay?" Jace asked feeling concern for his brother.

Alec took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah I'm fine, did I miss the fight?" he asked blinking his pale blue eyes at Jace and Isabelle.

"Yeah, but don't worry, we killed the demons quickly." Isabelle said with a smile before she walked away.

"That's good. Sorry I wasn't there to help." Alec said looking down. Jace knew his brother better than anyone looked at him and frowned.

"Are you okay? You seem upset about something." Jace asked.

"I feel a little lightheaded, but other than that, I'm fine." Alec said brushing off Jace's worry.

Jace sighed and decided to let it go, though he still worried for his brother.

!

Alec still felt off the next day, he left his room and saw the little redhead from before. He scowled at her and went over to Jace who was talking with Isabelle, the girl was happy to donate some of her clothes to the redhead.

"What's that?" Alec asked pointing to the girl.

Jace blinked and smiled. "Why, that is a girl, Alexander. You know what those are, right? After all, Isabelle is one of those."

Alec rolled his eyes. "I meant what's that mundane girl doing here?"

Jace's grin grew. "She's not a mundane, see while you were doing who knows what at the club, she grabbed my fallen Seraph blade and it stayed lit. She's one of us, and earlier I saved her from some demons and they bit her and I applied a rune to her and her body accepted it." Jace said lowly.

"So why is she here? And why is she wearing Isabelle's clothing?" Alec asked looking at the redhead's attire.

"Her clothes were ripped and bloody," Isabelle chimed in, walking past the two boys. "So I gave her some of mine."

"But…" Alec said trying to find a reason to dislike the girl.

"It'll be fine. Do you trust me?" Jace asked grabbing his brother's shoulders firmly.

Alec frowned but nodded, of course he trusted Jace, he's trusted him since they were both really young.

"Good. Now her mother is missing and I think with your amazing archery skill and my awesome personality and Isabelle's whip, I think we'll be able to find her." Jace said with a grin.

"If Maryse heard about this…" Alec muttered remembering the last time their adopted mother was mad.

"She won't and besides, we have Hodge as an ally, he can back us up if she did somehow find out." Jace said giving his brother a reassuring pat on the back.

Alec nodded and gave in, accepting their strange and very useless addition to their already strange family.

!

Within a week of searching for clues, they met Magnus who Alec instantly felt drawn to…and Simon. They had to save Simon from the vampires and Raphael Santiago. They had just left the vampire hideout when Alec heard his name being called. He looked around and saw Jonathon gesturing toward him from a dark alleyway. Alec looked to his brother and the others and frowned before running over to Jonathon, wondering what his brother wanted.

"Father is very interested in the results." Jonathon said.

Alec blinked, he had no clue what Jonathon meant by that. "Huh?"

"One more dose and you should be ready to see father." Jonathon said grabbing Alec's arm and pulling his sleeve up before injecting the silver liquid. Alec collapsed to the ground, his body felt heavy and he couldn't move. He looked up weakly at his brother before darkness took over his vision.

!

Jace looked around, he had been so happy to help Clary that he hadn't even noticed his brother had vanished. "Hey, did anyone notice where Alec went off to?" Jace asked looking at the other three he was with.

"I saw him walk into an alleyway, maybe he needed to relieve himself." Simon said with a shrug.

"Alec's the most private person ever, he would never go into an alleyway to "relieve himself"." Jace said glaring at Simon.

"Maybe he saw something and ran over to investigate." Clary suggested.

Jace sighed. "You're probably right, which scares me. I'm going to check on him. Izzy, can you take them back to the Institute?"

Isabelle nodded and led Simon and Clary away. Jace watched them leave before he ran over to the alleyway.

!

Jace ran over to Alec who was unconscious and scooped him up, looking at his left are that had puncture wounds in it and frowned. "What happened, Alec?" Jace asked softly.

Alec's eyelids fluttered open and Alec looked up at Jace, his eyes were bluer than before but his hair was still the same light, light brown it had been since they were 14.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Alec asked frowning at his brother's expression.

"I'm worried about you, I mean this is the second time this week that you've run off, and when ever I see you next your either passed out, or you have a head ache, and it seems like when ever you run off, your appearance is altered slightly, either your hair will lighten, or your eyes will lighten, or sometimes your eyes will even become bluer. I don't know what's happening, but I do know that this has been going on since we were 8." Jace said crossing his arms as if to tell Alec that he wanted an explanation.

Alec sighed and looked down, ready to tell his brother everything that had happened to him since he was eight. "The reason is…" before Alec could finish though a large demon came from no where and attacked. "There's a demon right behind you." Alec said pointing his bow toward the beast.

Jace turned and glared at the demon, it had interrupted them and was going to pay. He pulled out a Seraph Blade and named it quickly before he sliced at it. Alec shot at it and together they brought the demon down.

Jace smiled at his brother and pushed his sweaty blond locks out of his hair. "So, you were saying?" he asked.

Alec frowned and decided to change the subject, he didn't know why he was so afraid to tell Jace anything, he just knew that he was afraid too. "Uh, I hope Isabelle and the others are alright, we should go see them and make sure." Alec said and scurried away quickly.

Jace frowned, there was no way he was going to drop the subject just like that, not now when Alec was actually going to tell him everything.

!

Alec was already in his room by the time Jace came home; Isabelle and Clary ignored the brothers as Jace went up the stairs to see Alec.

"Alec, open the door and let me in, we're not done talking." Jace said banging on the door. He heard a click as the door opened and walked in looking at his brother. "Talk. Now."

Alec took a deep breath and looked at Jace. "Talk about what?" Alec said nervously.

Jace glared and pushed Alec down on the bed keeping him still as he looked at the brown haired bow with a fury. "About why you have puncture wounds in your arms, about why your acting all dodgy, about- why are your ear pointed?" Jace asked looking at Alec's ears.

Alec frowned and felt his ears; sure enough he felt two identical points, one on each ear. "I don't know why they're like this, have they always been like this?" Alec asked.

Jace gave him a look of raw stupidity before he shook his head. "No. your ears have never been pointed like that. Now quit stalling and tell me everything."

Alec frowned, but decided telling his brother everything he had been hiding since he was 8 would be the best thing he could do. "Remember when dad asked me to go down to the basement? After we ran into that demon?" Alec asked.

"Yeah, I remember, why?"

"Well, when I went down there, dad injected me with something, I don't know what, but it burned like crazy. Anyway everyday I was given injections of that stuff, but after dad died, they stopped, or so I thought. When we 14, remember when we were playing hide and seek? Well I saw Jonathon, he gave me three years worth of injections and then left, those injections were the reason I had such a bad headache. And in the club, I saw Jonathon, he injected me again and like before he left. And tonight he was there again, he injected me again and said I was almost ready to see dad. I didn't tell you before because I didn't know how to, but now that I did, I don't want you to hate me." Alec said honestly, feeling lighter once some of his burden had been lifted.

Jace sighed. "You moron, like I could hate you, did you forget? We're brothers, no matter how stupid one of is or what stupid thing one of does, the other stuck with them no matter what. And next time you see Jonathon, tell me and we'll deal with him together." Jace said with a smile.

Alec smiled back. "Thanks, oh and Clary thinks she knows where the mortal cup is, ready to get it?" Alec asked.

Jace grinned. "Like you even have to ask, oh yeah, where did the mundane go?"

"Outside, apparently he and Clary got into an argument." Alec said with a shrug.

"I'm guessing he's coming with us though?" Jace asked hoping Simon would just leave.

"He is, but he's just driving us there." Alec said.

Jace swore under his breath. "Fine. So when do we leave?" he asked.

"Tomorrow. Isabelle thought it would be best if we were to go after we got some rest." Alec explained.

"You know, I can still hear some British when you speak." Jace said with a smile before he left his brother's room.

Alec laughed softly as Jace left and got his stuff ready. He knew he'd need at least 8 hours sleep, so he couldn't stay awake too long, but he also knew it was important to get ready early, plus he was starting to get hungry so he was going to go down and eat dinner soon.

!

The next day, everyone got their gear on and got their weapons loaded in Simon's van. Jace had given Clary a Seraph Blade and told her to only use it in an emergency while Alec and Isabelle started discussing a plan on what to do when they got the Mortal Cup in their possession.

"Obviously we have to give it to the Clave." Isabelle said.

"I don't know, maybe it would be safer in the Institute, at least until we have a good idea on who our allies are." Alec said causing everyone to look at him.

"You think there are people that are going to betray us for the Cup?" Isabelle asked.

"I mean, why not? The Mortal Cup is powerful, and who ever possesses it can control demons and create new Shadowhunters, there are going to be people out there that are going to want that kind of power for their selves and at the moment I think keeping it locked in the Institute is the best option until we can call Maryse and Robert." Alec said.

"Alec's right, we'll keep it locked in the Institute until we can contact Maryse and Robert." Jace said and looked around as the van came to a stop. "Okay we're here." Jace said getting his Seraph Blades together.

Isabelle uncoiled her whip and wound it up while she put a Seraph Blade in her weapons belt.

Alec felt a headache start to form in his head and shook it away before he grabbed the first weapon he could grab, a feather staff.

Jace frowned at him, Alec had never used anything but a bow, using a staff was just asking for trouble. "Alec, aren't you going to use your bow?" Jace asked hoping it was a mistake on Alec part.

"Hm? Oh, no. plus I doubt we will run into any trouble anyway." Alec said and walked ahead of the group.

Jace frowned once more but chose to let Alec use the staff, even if he did have a bad feeling.

!

It was quiet in Clary's apartment; the three trained Shadowhunters were walking through with stealth and precision while Clary stumbled behind them.

"Over here." Clary said moving into one of the rooms. Jace went in with her while Alec and Isabelle stood by the door.

Alec closed his eyes as his headache worsened and opened them as Isabelle's voice came to him.

"We got company, Clary hurry up!" Isabelle yelled.

Alec looked around saw a large demon come over to them.

The demon looked each of them over and roared slashing at the air in front of Isabelle and Alec. Both Shadowhunters dodged and jumped back, making it so they were with Jace and Clary.

"Please tell me you have the Cup." Alec said using his staff to block an attack.

"I do, I- ahh!" Clary screamed and cowered as the demon entered the room.

The demon roared in response and swung its monstrous tail around the room, knocking everyone back.

"Clary, stay back!" Jace ordered.

Alec saw an opening to attack and lunged at the demon, piercing its thick skin with his staff.

The demon brushed off the attack and turned to Alec stabbing him in the chest before flinging him against the wall.

"Alec!" Jace yelled and slashed at the demon with his seraph blade as a way to get the demon away from his brother.

But then the demon vanished and standing on the other side of the beast was Simon, he was holding Alec's bow and was visibly shaking.

Jace ran over to Alec and held him while Isabelle working on healing him. "Jace, it's not working." Isabelle said. She had tried multiple times in multiple places to heal Alec with a healing rune, but nothing was working.

"Damn it, hang in there Alec." Jace said softly while he brushed some hair out of Alec's face.

"We need to go back to the Institute, Hodge might be able to help, plus we have the Cup with us. Jace we have to go." Isabelle said.

Jace nodded and scooped his injured brother up and ran to Simon's van with the rest of the group following.

!

Simon was driving faster than he had ever driven before while Clary sat next to him and Isabelle and Jace sat in the back with Alec's head resting in Jace's lap.

Jace look at his brother as Alec began to cough and gently wiped away some blood. "Drive faster!" he yelled worried about Alec's health.

"I'm driving as fast as I can!" Simon called back his focused on the road.

The van skidded to a stop as they pulled up in front of the Institute and everyone hurried out. "Clary go get Hodge, tell him what happened and that you have the cup." Jace ordered while he hurried in carrying Alec into the Infirmary.

Isabelle followed him in and got out medical supplies while Jace placed Alec in one of the beds.

"Jace…" Alec said weakly clutching his brother's hand as if it were a lifeline.

"Don't talk, just rest." Jace said.

Tears formed in the unearthly blues that were Alec's eyes. "…Jace…I'm scared that if I don't speak, I'll fall asleep and never wake up." Alec said his lip quivering and his voice barely audible.

"It's okay, I'll make sure that doesn't happen. Just try and get some sleep, I'll get Hodge." Jace said and pried Alec's hand from his own before he left.

Jace ran down the hall to the library, trying to find their tutor. "Hodge, where are you?" Jace called out looking around for the man.

A small demon flew at Jace, trying to attack him. "A demon?!" Jace dodged the creature and stabbed it with a seraph blade he had kept on his belt while he continued his search for Hodge.

!

"Hodge!" Clary called out. She had been looking for the man since they got out of Simon's van.

"Clary!" it was Jace he looked relieved and disappointed at the same time. "Any luck in finding Hodge?" Jace asked.

"No. how's Alec?" Clary asked.

"Not good. I need Hodge's help." Jace said and looked past Clary, spotting Hodge at the top of the stairs. "Hodge!" he yelled startling Clary.

Hodge came down the stairs looking confused. "Jace? What happened? He asked noticing the blood covering Jace's shirt and hands.

"Alec's hurt, this is his blood, and why are their demons in the institute?" Jace asked thinking about the demon he saw in the library.

"I don't know, but Clary, the Cup, do you have it?" Hodge as looking at the redheaded girl.

Clary frowned. "I do… but I'll give it to you only if you help Alec." Clary said holding her jacket closed tightly.

Hodge nodded and headed into the infirmary with Jace and Clary following.

"What attacked him?" Hodge asked looking Alec's wounds over.

"The greater demon, Abaddon." Isabelle said placing a cool washcloth on Alec's head.

"This is not good, I fear these wounds and that demon poison far exceeds the capibilities of myself or the silent brother for that matter." Hodge said.

"So what, we're just supposed to give up and let him die?!" Jace asked glaring at the older man.

"No, but we'll need warlock magic for this case." Hodge said.

"Magnus!" Isabelle said with a smile.

"Magnus Bane?" Hodge asked looking at the girl with confusion.

"Yeah, he'll help us, I just know it." Isabelle said with a smile.

Hodge nodded and went over to the medical table and began to quickly write a fire message to Magnus.

!

Clary meanwhile had left the infirmary to find a place to hide the Mortal Cup.

"Clary."

Clary jumped as Hodge entered the room and frowned at him, for some reason Alec's words about find allies rang in her head.

"Hodge." She said backing away from the man.

"Give me the Cup Clary and I'll put it somewhere safe." Hodge said walking closer to Clary.

"I already hid it somewhere." Clary said not trusting the man.

"Your lying, now where is it? You told me if I helped Alexander, you'd give me the Cup, now give it to me!" Hodge said his temper rising.

"So, if I didn't have the Cup, you'd leave Alec to die on that hospital bed?" Clary asked.

"That's not fair Clary, you know I would never harm these kids." Hodge said and lunged at Clary, not knowing that Jace was behind him.

"Clary keep the Cup with you, I'll deal with Hodge, just go!" Jace yelled and blocked Hodge from getting to her.

Clary nodded and ran off while Jace stayed and fought Hodge.

!

Meanwhile Alec was doing worse than before, he felt like he was calling out for his brother, for Isabelle, for his adopted parents, but nothing came no matter how much he yelled and screamed, nothing would come out.

"Hey!" he heard Isabelle yell. Alec wanted to open his eyes to see who she was yelling at, but his eyes wouldn't open, it was like his whole body was shut down, and yet he was still reeling in pain. But suddenly the pain was gone and replaced by a soothing cooling numbness.

"Magnus?" Isabelle asked. Alec didn't care who it was, as long as the pain was gone, he'd take whatever help was given to him.

The cooling sensation stopped briefly and all the pain that had washed out of Alec came back full force.

"A-aah!" Alec yelled out the pain was too much for him to handle.

"Sorry, I just had to find where it hurt the most." Magnus said and the cooling numbness was back.

Magnus stopped healing again and looked over Alec, scanning him to make sure he got all of the venom out.

Alec was struggling to stay awake, he was still in pain, but with the venom out of his system, he was finding it easier to ignore the other pain.

"Rest Alexander, I'll be here when you wake up." Magnus said softly.

Alec nodded and went to sleep, no longer afraid that he wouldn't wake back up.

!

"Hello, Clarissa." Jace ran into the library where Clary was and saw a man he never thought he'd see again, Michael Wayland, his and Alec's father.

"Dad?!" Jace asked looking at the man in disbelief.

"Wait "dad"?" Clary repeated confused by what Jace had said.

"Yeah, he's Michael Wayland, my father and Alec's father." Jace explained.

"How is Alexander? I had heard such positive things about him, I was hoping to see him as well."

"Alec's healing right now, but why are you here, and how are you alive?" Jace asked gripping his blade tightly.

"I'm here to take the cup and reunite my family, my beautiful daughter, my lovely wife, and my sons." Valentine said walking over to Clary.

"You mean, me and Alec are related to…Clary?" Jace asked swallowing hard as he thought back to his kiss with Clary.

"You're more than related, you are all siblings, a bond more powerful than any simple relative thing." Valentine said watching as Jace paled and Clary looked away from Jace. "Wait, don't tell me you two did something."

"It was nothing. Let's just drop it." Jace said looking away from Clary as well.

"Very well, but before I leave with the cup and your mother, Jonathon can you please bring me your brother." Valentine said.

Jace paled and peeked to the door watching as a shadow vanished. "I-I'll go check on Alec." Jace said suddenly nervous as to what Jonathon could do to Alec while he rested and healed. 'Isabelle's there, so is Simon and Magnus, he should be safe.' Jace thought worriedly.

"There's no need." Valentine said smirking at his son while he looked to the door.

Clary frowned and looked to Jace before she took out the cup and went to the portal that was glowing brightly behind Valentine. She took a deep breath and held the cup in front of the portal. "Hey!" she called out getting the attention of Valentine.

Valentine turned, his eyes wide as Clary put the cup into the portal. "What did you do?! Where did you send it?" Valentine asked glaring at Clary.

"You're no father to me, Valentine, because if you were, you'd know exactly where I sent it." Clary said.

Valentine let out a yell. "Jonathon forget about Alexander, we're getting out of here!" Valentine called out. A white blur appeared and left through the portal while Valentine followed shooting Clary one last glare. "I will be back my children, and when I come, we'll be a family once more." Were the chilling words he left behind.

!

Alec groaned as he awoke, he could barely sit up and he noticed his shirt was gone and in its place were bandages that wrapped around his entire abdomen. He turned and saw Magnus looking out the window he morning sun shining into Magnus's cat-eyes making them prettier than they were before.

Magnus turned back to look at Alec and smiled at him, causing Alec to blush and close his eyes, pretending to be asleep.

"You can stop pretending to be asleep." Magnus whispered into Alec's ear, causing Alec's blush to deepen.

"How long was I asleep?" Alec asked trying to sit up.

"Three days." Magnus said with a shrug.

"What?!" Alec asked trying to get out of bed, not knowing he had stitches where the bandages were.

"Stay still will you?!" Magnus said and pinned Alec to the bed, landing on top of him. "I don't want your stitches to open."

Alec blinked. "Stitches?" Alec asked trying to not think about the situation he had gotten himself in.

"Yes, stitches. I healed you, but the wound was so deep that by the time I finished getting the demon venom out of your blood, you were already losing too much blood, so I stitched it up. Really you're lucky to be alive, and once I rest and my magic is back, I'll speed up the healing on them, though you'll still need to use crutches for a few weeks." Magnus said getting off of Alec.

"Why do I need crutches?" Alec asked with a frown.

"Because, your adorably cute ass, opened up the stitches making it so it's longer for you to heal, now before I cast a spell that knocks you out, I suggest you rest in this bed." Magnus said.

"Did you just say "your adorably cute ass"?" Alec asked.

"Why not? You are adorable, though you'd look cuter if you had black hair." Magnus said shooting Alec a knowing smile.

"How…" Alec asked his jaw dropping slightly.

"I'm the High Warlock of New York, plus I did a full scan of your body and found faerie and warlock blood in your system, it appears the faerie blood has fused with your blood. That explains your ears, and your eyes. Though how you got it in your system…" Magnus said.

"Um, how long will it take until I am healed?" Alec asked trying to get the subject away from him.

"As long as you don't move around too much until your stitches are full it should probably take a couple days, after that you'll be walking around with crutches for a few weeks like I said, for I can quicken the healing process, but until you're fully healed, you'll have to take it easy, I already informed your brother and Isabelle that you won't be going on any missions for a while." Magnus said.

Alec nodded though he looked upset over this. "As long it helps me get well, I'll put up with not going to help with any missions."

!

After Magnus had left and Alec aloud to leave the infirmary, Jace had told Alec everything that had happened with Valentine. "So Clary's our sister? Didn't you,"

Jace shot Alec a challenging glare daring Alec to finish that sentence. "Yes. She's our sister. And if you say anything else, I will make it so it takes even longer for you to heal." Jace threatened.

"Okay, okay I'll drop it." Alec said grinning at his brother.

Jace sighed heavily knowing he was never going to hear the end the end of this. "Just hurry up and get better." Jace said leaving Alec's room so he could rest.

Alec laughed. "Okay." Alec said and waited until Jace was gone. "But you kiss your sister." Alec said laughing harder as he heard a groan from the other side of the door.

!

Chapter two is done people! Yay! Now Alec knows what Jonathon and Valentine had been injecting into his blood for years. Tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to Magnus, Alec had healed rather quickly. When Alec woke Mangus was gone, but Alec wanted to thank Magnus, properly. Alec left the institute quickly so his brother and Isabelle wouldn't notice and ran off to Magnus's apartment in Brooklyn. Once there he pressed his finger on the buzzer, and jumped as a loud booming voice came through.

"WHO DARES CALL UPON THE HIGH WARLOCK?!"

"Er. Um...It's me, I mean Alec...I mean Alec Wayland." Alec stammered, mentally cursing himself for sounding so lame, so unlike his brother whose charm so easily came to him. The gate opened, allowing Alec into the hallway. He climbed up the rickety stairs and saw the door at the end opened with Magnus leaning on the entryway.

"Alexander," Magnus said with a slight glint in his eyes. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Alec looked passed Magnus. "Do you-have company?" He asked.

Magnus crossed his arms over his chest. "Why do you want to know?"

"I was hoping I could come in and talk to you," Alec answered honestly.

"Hmm." Magnus's eyes raked him up and down. "Well, all right then." Magnus turned and disappeared into the apartment, after a few minutes, Alec followed.

Without tons of people in it, the apartment looked relatively normal. Magnus gestured to the large room with its square collection of sofas and tables off to the right. Alec sat down on a gold velvet sofa with elegant swirls along the side.

"Would you like some tea?" Magnus asked, sitting on a tufted ottoman, his long legs stretched out in front of him. Alec nodded, incapable of, saying anything interesting.

"Sure," he finally got out.

His right hand felt hot. He looked down and realized he was suddenly holding a waxed paper cup with the smell of Chai tea coming out of the small drink hole. Alec jumped, just barely managing to not spill on himself. "By the Angel-"

"I LOVE that expression," Magnus said. "It's so quaint."

Alec stared at him. "Did you steal this tea?"

Magnus ignored the question. "So, Blue-Eyes. Why have you come here?"

Alec who had just gulped down some of the stolen tea, choked. He hadn't expected to be called that, nor did he expect to be asked why he was here so quickly.

"I wanted to thank you, for saving my life." Alec answered once his coughing had ended. He figured he'd ask about the nickname after he had calmed down a bit, if he bother asking at all.

Magnus leaned forward. "You wanted to thank me," he repeated.

"You saved my life. But I was delirious, and I don't think I really thanked you. I know you didn't have to do it. So thank you," Alec said.

Magnus blinked, his eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. "Your… welcome?"

Alec felt self-conscious suddenly and set his tea down. "Maybe I should go."

"After you came so far? All the way to Brooklyn? Just to thank me?" Magnus grinned. "Now that would be a wasted effort." He reached out and put his hand on Alec's cheek, his thumb brushing along the cheekbone. Alec sat was surprised at the gesture, but more so he was at the effect it was having on him. Alec's heart skipped a beat, how could such a small gesture affect him so? Magnus's eyes narrowed and he dropped his hand.

"Huh," the warlock said as if to himself.

"What?" Alec asked suddenly worried he had done something wrong. "What is it?"

"You're just..." A small shadow appeared behind Magnus and in one quick, fluid motion, Magnus twisted and picked up a small cute gray and white tabby from the floor. "Not what I expected," Magnus finally said.

"From a shadowhunter?"

"From a 'Morgestern.'"

Alec frowned, he didn't think Magnus had already heard about that. "Oh. Did you know the Morgestern's well then?" Alec asked.

"I have known them for a while, yes. But I don't see any Morgestern traits in you." Magnus said, his eyes glued to Alec's bright blue ones.

"What do you see then?" Alec asked, nervous but intrigued to know the answer.

"I see Lightwood in you. Isabelle, is a more typical Lightwood, but I can clearly-"

"She said you like me."

"Pardon?"

"Izzy said you liked me. That you _liked_ me, liked me."

Magnus hid his expression behind his cat's fur. " _Liked_ you, liked you? I'm sorry, are we twelve now? I don't recall ever mentioning anything to her-"

"Jace said it too." Alec was being blunt, it was the only way he knew how to be. "That you like me. That when he buzzed up here you were disappointed that it was him. That never happens."

"Doesn't it? Well, it should."

Alec was startled. "No- I mean Jace, he's...Jace, my brother has never been turned down."

"He's trouble," Magnus said. "But you are totally without guile. I get the feeling that everything you say is straightforward."

Alec leaned forward. "Do you want to go out with me?"

"See? That's what I meant. Straightforward."

Alec chewed on his lip and said nothing.

"Why do you want to go out with me?" Magnus inquired while he pet his cat's head. "Not that I'm not highly desirable, but the way you asked it was as if you were having some sort of fit-"

"I just do. And I thought you liked me, so you'd say yes, and I could try- I mean we could try-" Alec put his face in his hands. "Maybe this was a huge mistake."

Magnus's voice was gentle. "Does anyone know you're gay?"

Alec's head jerked up, his breath came harder as if he were running a race. But what could he do, deny it? When he came here to do the opposite? "Izzy. But she'd never tell anyone, and Jace. But we tell each other everything anyway." Alec explained slowly. He had told Jace when they were both fourteen.

"Not your parents then?"

Alec thought about Maryse and Robert, his adopted family and how ecstatic they were when he and Jace came to live with them. How Maryse would sing to him every night, even though they had just met and how Robert said countlessly how proud he was of Alec but Alec pushed those thoughts away. "No. and I don't want them to know."

Magnus nodded slowly. "I think you could tell them. They seem to care about you a lot. I'm sure they won't care about your preferences-"

"I'd rather not." Alec said and began to play with a hole in his jeans by his knees. "I've never had a date," Alec said in a low voice. "Never kissed anyone. Not ever. Izzy said you liked me so I thought-"

"I'm not unsympathetic, but do you _like_ me? Because this being gay business doesn't mean you can throw yourself at any guy and it'll be fine because he's not a girl. There are still people you like and people you don't." Magnus said.

Alec thought back to when he had been lying injured in bed. He barely recognized Magnus through the delirium and pain but he had seen the morning sunrise sparkling in Magnus's cat eyes and thought the warlock was beautiful.

"Yes, I like you." he finally said.

He met Magnus's gaze squarely, the warlock looking into his eyes with a sort of admixture of curiosity, affection and puzzlement.

"It's odd," Magnus said. "Genetics, your eyes, that color-" Magnus stopped and shook his head.

"You said you see more Lightwood in me. So does that mean the Lightwoods you knew had blue eyes?"

"No, they were Green-eyed monsters." Magnus said with a grin before he set his cat, Chairman Meow on the ground. The cat moved over to Alec, and brushed up against his leg. "The Chairman likes you."

Since he was little, animals had a fondness for him, but what did it matter if Magnus's cat liked him? Would this change Magnus's answer to going out with him? "Is that good?"

"I never date anyone my cat doesn't like," Magnus said easily and stood up. Alec was suddenly very glad the cat liked him. "So let's say Friday night?"

A great wave of relief washed over Alec. "Really? You want to go out with me?" he asked, trying and failing to hide the eagerness in his voice.

Magnus shook his head. "You have to stop playing hard to get, Alexander. It makes things rather difficult." He grinned. He had a similar gin as Jace, not that those two looked alike, but they had the kind of grin that lit up their whole face. "Come on, I'll walk you out."

Alec drifted over to the door, his mind elsewhere as he thought of Friday night. He would have to think of a way to get out of the institute. He needed to find some nice clothes to where also. Maybe he could borrow some of Jace's, after all he and Jace did dress alike at times- well when Jace helped him shop for clothes that is. His head was so far in the clouds he almost ran into the door, not knowing Magnus had stopped right in front of him, his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes narrowing at Alec.

"What is it?" Alec asked.

"Never kissed anyone? No one at all?" Magnus said.

"No," Alec said his cheeks bright red, hoping that this fact didn't disqualify him as being dateable. "Not a real kiss-"

"Come here." Magnus took him by the elbows and pulled him close. For a moment Alec was entirely disoriented by the feeling of being close to someone else, to the kind of person he had wanted to be close to for so long. Magnus was long and lean, but not skinny, his body was hard, his arms lightly muscled but strong. He was also an inch or two taller than Alec, something that hardly ever happened, and they fit together perfectly. Magnus's finger was under Alec's chin, tilting his face up. And then their lips met. Alec heard a small hitching gasp come from his own throat as their lips were pressed together with controlled urgency. Alec thought dazedly that Magnus knew what he was doing. His lips were soft and he parted Alec's chapped ones expertly, exploring his mouth.

Alec's fingers found Magnus's waist, touching the small sliver of skin he had been avoiding looking at since he got there, and slid his hands underneath Magnus's shirt. Magnus jerked in surprise but quickly relaxed. He found the belt loops to Alec's jeans and pulled him closer. His lips left Alec's and moved to the overly sensitive skin of Alec's neck, making Alec feel like his knees were about to give out.

Before Alec could slide to the floor, Magnus pulled away and let Alec go. "Now you've been kissed," Magnus said and jerked the door behind Alec open. "See you Friday?"

Alec cleared his throat, he felt dizzy but alive. He felt like the blood in his veins were traveling faster than ever before. As he stepped through the door he turned around and looked at Magnus who was watching him bemusedly. He reached forward and took the front of Magnus's shirt, pulling him close, with enough force that Magnus stumbled into Alec. With everything Alec had he kissed Magnus, granted it was a sloppy, hard, unpracticed kiss, but it was still a kiss.

Alec broke the kiss and drew back. "Friday," he said and let Magnus go. He backed away, down the landing, Magnus watching him. His shirt was wrinkled and messy, his expression stunned at first but then he shook his head grinning.

"Lightwoods, Magnus said. "They always have to have the last word." Magnus shut his door, as Alec run down the steps.

* * *

If you're confused at all let me know, and also Magnus refers to Alec as a Lightwood, because he knows the truth even if Alec won't admit or accept it. And yes, Alec still refers to himself as a Wayland because for 17 years that's what he thought he was, no one told him differently, like Jace in a sense.

Beta-ed by: JelloDVDs (Yup! I got a beta now!)


End file.
